Remake Me
by xx-starry-xx
Summary: This takes place after Ignite Me. This is about the minor fangirl things and those people who want to know what happens after that captivating book! Juliette and Warner dealing with marital things. M for later chapters? This might be my first in detail story so comment if you would like that! Enjoy -G


**HEY GUYS, SO THIS IS A VERY LIGHT STORY ABOUT THINGS THAT HAPPEN AFTER IGNITE ME (ALL THE MINOR FANGIRL THINGS THAT I WAS ANXIOUS FOR!) . PLS COMMENT AND THINGS ABOUT HOW YOU LIKE MY STORY AND THINGS LIKE THAT. I DO NOT OWN THIS WONDERFUL SERIES THAT TAHEREH MAFI HAS CREATED, JUST A TYPICAL FANGIRL THAT HAS ATTACHMENT PROBLEMS WITH FICTIONAL CHARACTERS.**

***************SPOILERS FROM IGNITE ME, SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IGNITE ME, 1ST WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?! 2ND PLS READ IT BEFORE AND DON'T BE SPOILED, I PROMISE YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED. IT IS INDEED EVERYTHING.***************************

**HAPPY READING! -G**

I stir and wake to see green eyes smiling back at me. 

"Good morning", I grumble. The mass next to me vibrates and I hear a soft chuckle. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty," He teases. I've been more tired a lot lately but what do you expect having to lead a country and all, it takes a lot of work. 

"Leave me alone," I push his bare chest and fight my way out of bed smiling wide. 

Aaron and I enter into the dining room late rushing, we're never late for breakfast.

"Sorry we're late, good morning everyone," I say hastily taking a seat where I normally sit, Aaron next to me. Aaron grunts in acknowledgement of them. 

"Aren't you guys late?" Kenji smiles a dubious smile. 

"Yes, we were extremely tired… yesterday was a long day," I say concisely. We had a meeting with the other leaders of the sectors that lasted longer than expected and it had me whacked out. 

"Sure," Kenji smacks on his bacon. I twist my wedding ring subconsciously, something I do when thinking. 

"So how was yesterday?" Castle asks ignoring Kenji's comments. 

"Tiring but very productive," I say again not wanting to give much away. 

"I'll see you at supper time love", Warner turns to me with a guarded expression. I give him a questioning look, he's been acting weirder than normal I've noticed. He ignores my look and nods to those at the table and proceeds to stand and walk out on a table full of people and a plate of unfinished food. Something was up. 

They all shoot me a questioning glance and I shrug honestly. He hasn't been very talkative these past few days and it doesn't take a genius to see that something was up. Bothered and suddenly at a loss of appetite, I stand and nod to them and wish them a nice day.

* * *

I manage to get work done surprisingly, still worrying about warner. He didn't show up at lunch and by that time I was really getting worried. 

I decide to eat lunch and relax in front of the huge window that I look out of and see the progress of the people. My people. I see young children playing outside their houses, not the reestablishment houses, those old houses before the reestablishment. I see school compounds where the rich and the poor kids go to learn. I see grocery stores and green everywhere and… Birds. Chirping and flying high in the sky. 

Most importantly I see the faith and hope in people's faces, the joy that is spread through a look. I sigh, everything has worked out surprisingly smooth and extraordinary in the last 5 years that I've been a leader. Mostly it ran because of others cooperation and that hope that is our drive for everything. 

I've been working very hard, Aaron and the others by my side from the moment I killed Anderson and we have never looked back, all we could see was hope. And that was all we needed.

* * *

Aaron came late to supper and gave a weird smile. 

"So James, how was school and everything," I ask conversational. I'm trying to distract myself from Aaron as best I can. James had grown up to be a handsome 14 year old. 

"School is school," He shrugs. I guess like every other teenager he didn't like school. I wasn't really going to push it so I let it slide. 

"Juliette, what's wrong?" Kenji asks. "You and Mr. grumpy here have been crimping my mood". 

I chuckle, "It's nothing Kenji." Kenji gives an unsatisfied grunt and we continue to eat in dry silence.

* * *

"Baby," I whisper. "What's the matter?" we'd just settled into bed and I couldn't help the question coming up. He looks at me and shakes his head to tell me that it's nothing but I'm not taking that for an answer. 

I open my mouth to protest and demand he tell me what was going on when I feel a warm pressure on my lips, it's soft and gentle. I sigh against his lips and he starts kissing me again, this time more fiercely with lots of emotion. I melt against him as the kiss deepens to desperate. My hands on his chest, I tighten it around his shirt and start pulling it off of him because suddenly we're wearing too much clothes. 

A light rapt at the door pulls us out of our attempt of making love and I let out a frustrated groan. He glances at me with smiling, yet heavy eyes and kisses my shoulder. 

"Have fun Mrs. Warner- leader tiger girl," I push on his chest and tell him to shut up and we both let out chuckles. Heading to the door lazily I am met by familiar brown eyes. It's my secretary. 

"Mrs. Warner, I apologize if I came at a wrong time," Yea well this is the wrong time, got that right. "But we have a call from the leader of sector 11 on the phone to get the details on the meeting that he missed yesterday." 

"Oh yes, please give me a second to gather myself and I will attend to Mr. Falco. Thank you Laurie," 

"Oh, yes Mrs. Warner," Laurie turns dutifully and continues down the hall. 

I turn around and give my husband a stern, 'this is not over' look, grab my silk robe and stalk out of the room closing the door swiftly behind me. 


End file.
